How far are you?
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: Kise siempre asumió su lugar como juguete que es sustituido tras un modelo más nuevo o mejor. Nunca lo pensó de esa manera hasta que pasó dos veces. AoKise/ Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta. Se puede interpretar como amor unilateral por parte de Kise. Algún día me dignaré a escribir algo de estos dos que no sea angst, lo prometo.


Kise siempre asumió su lugar como juguete que es sustituido tras un modelo más nuevo o mejor. Nunca lo pensó de esa manera hasta que pasó dos veces.

Aunque para ser sinceros, la primera vez no fue él el primero en llegar. A pesar de que practicaba con Aomine antes de volverse un titular más del equipo de basket de Teiko, había alguien antes que él. Aomine siempre hablaba de él, el famoso sexto jugador del equipo, Kuroko Tetsuya. Y siempre describía su juego como "algo fuera de lo normal, un auténtico genio".

Por eso, cuando Kise vio a Kuroko en una práctica, se decepcionó por completo al ver que el chico no era capaz de encestar ni una sola vez y se cansaba mucho más rápido que el resto. _Aominecchi debió de estar gastándome una broma._

Al acabar el entrenamiento de los titulares, Kise fue corriendo hasta donde Aomine estaba y le preguntó que por qué le había dicho que Kuroko era un jugador tan excepcional si no sabía jugar. La mirada que vio en Aomine le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, nunca le había visto tan serio y furioso.

–_No te atrevas a decir mierda de Tetsu, ¿entiendes?_

Aomine no fue a practicar con él ni le habló durante días, hasta que Kise fue capaz de ver a Kuroko en un partido y comprendió por qué Aomine le había dicho que era increíble. Kise se quedó fascinado con cada pase que Kuroko efectuaba. A veces parecía que ni tocaba la pelota, como si solo con rozarla con aquellos dedos pálidos pudiese moverla. El estilo de Kuroko era algo inigualable, y pronto Kise desarrolló una gran admiración por el sexto hombre de Teiko. No era tan grande como su admiración por Aomine, pero se dio cuenta de que era afortunado por conocer a dos personas tan increíbles.

Al día siguiente Aomine volvió a practicar con él como normalmente hacían, y el peliazul actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, así que Kise no mencionó el tema.

Cuando entró como titular y vio jugar al resto del equipo desde la perspectiva del jugador, se dio cuenta de que Kuroko y Aomine parecían estar a años luz de él, como si no pudiese alcanzarlos. _¿Cómo se supone que debo acercarme a las personas que más admiro? _

Por entonces ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud fría de Kuroko hacia él, pero si Aomine empezaba a hacer lo mismo, ¿qué haría? Cada vez que Aomine y Kuroko chocaban los puños al final de un buen tiro y siempre al final de cada partido, Kise se preguntaba si alguna vez podría entrar en ese círculo. Pero siempre parecían estar tan lejos de él que el alero del Teiko se sentía incapaz de llegar a ellos.

Kise era un compañero preciado para Aomine, pero parecía ser que no era comparable con Kuroko. Admiraba también la amistad que mantenían a pesar de ser personas tan distintas, y llego un momento en el que Kise se conformó con observar a Aomine desde lejos. Era deslumbrante.

Kise fue también su rival. Aomine fue quien le metió en el basket, en el equipo y le hizo mejorar hasta llegar a ser titular. Se podía decir que Kise le debía mucho, y el rubio lo demostraba admirándole cada vez que le veía moverse de esa manera que no había visto nunca en otro ser humano.

"_A veces me cuesta creer que tú y yo seamos de la misma especie, eres increíble, Aominecchi." _Era una de las cosas que solía decirle a su compañero, quien normalmente respondía con una risa. Aomine fue el primero en darse cuenta de que el talento de Kise para el basket no tenía fondo. Si era capaz de copiarlo todo y devolverlo dos veces mejor, no tardaría en volverse invencible, y solo la idea de poder tener un rival tan fuerte hacía que Aomine sintiese un montón de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que su propio talento eclipsaría cualquier otro. En algún momento de su último año en Teiko, perdió toda motivación porque ya nadie suponía un reto ni nadie podía vencerle. Cuando se aseguró de que Kise tampoco podía hacerlo, dejó de practicar con él.

Al ver Kise la metamorfosis de su compañero, se sintió como si el mundo le tragase. Con Kuroko a punto de dejar el basket y Aomine volviéndose excesivamente fuerte, el punto de apoyo de Kise se desvaneció y sintió que algo dentro de él se había desvanecido. Por suerte, Kaijou fue una gran ayuda para volver a estabilizarse; un equipo de personas que saben qué es el trabajo duro y conocen muy bien la amargura de la derrota pero también la euforia de una victoria conseguida a base del trabajo en equipo. Era distinta filosofía a la de Teiko, pero Kise se sintió uno más en pocos meses.

Cuando Kise perdió contra Kagami Taiga, la nueva luz de Kuroko, sintió que había esperanza para volver a ver al Aomine que había conocido. Porque vio a Kagami capaz de vencer a Aomine. Si no fue al primer intento, fue al segundo, y aunque nunca pensó que se alegraría de ver perder a Aomine, ese día lo hizo. Recordó que Aomine solía decir que único que podía vencerle era él mismo, y mientras Kise estuvo en Teiko se encargó de recordarle que quizás en un futuro encontraría a alguien capaz de vencerle.

Ese alguien era Kagami.

Kise dejó de ser su rival tras probar que no podía ganar contra él, y dejó paso a Kagami.

Al final Kise no pudo ser ni su compañero ni su rival, pero siempre le quedaba observarle desde lejos.

_¿Hasta dónde tengo que perseguirte?_

Owari.

* * *

No sé cómo, pero hice esto. La verdad es que no quería hacer algo desde esa perspectiva, pero salió así y...bueno, prometí un AoKise feliz y os traigo otro medio angst, soy lo mejor. El próximo prometo hacerlo feliz, que se acerca el cumpleaños de Aominecchi~

Siempre acabo haciendo sufrir a Kise (lo siento), pero hay ciertas cosas de él en las que me veo reflejada y al final acabo escribiendo angst innecesario -además de que se me hace un personaje fácil de escribir. Y me habéis pillado a tres días del Kaijou vs. Touou...FEELS EVERYWHERE. La verdad es que no volví a leer esto tras escribirlo porque estoy cansada y no me ha gustado el resultado, así que perdón si encontráis algún error...

Las reviews son muy bienvenidas \(´w`)/


End file.
